Síndrome de Peter Pαn
by Anniih
Summary: Porque Alfred es un niño de un cuerpo de un hombre. Claro está, sus características son cercanas al síndrome. Y Arthur cree que podría ser Wendy... *USAxUK*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Lemon suave. ¿La idiotez de Alfred?

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

.

* * *

**]° Síndrome de Peter Pαn °[**

**.**

**.**

_«Un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre»_

**.**

**.**

―**oOo―**

Para empezar, me imagino que todos conocemos el personaje Peter Pan creado por el escoses James Matews Barrie, que luego es llevado a ser película de Disney. Este personaje es un niño que se rehúsa a crecer, vive en el País de Nunca Jamás, pelea con un pirata; su vida es de un niño con aventuras no normales. Con estos hechos del personaje, se hace referencia a una personalidad inmadura en un adulto, llamado Síndrome de Peter Pan.

Este síndrome hace referencia a los adultos que continúan comportándose como niños o adolescentes y no son capaces de tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Simplemente, tienen mentes de niños pidiendo a gritos no crecer.

Después de una larga investigación sobre la personalidad de Alfred F. Jones representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, posee las características más cercanas a este síndrome. ¿No me creen? Aquí les van algunas características que se asemejan a él.

* * *

.

**Cαrαcterísticαs**

**.

* * *

**

•Este síndrome lo caracteriza por la inmadurez en ciertos aspectos psicológicos, sociales, y por el acompañamiento de problemas sexuales en el individuo.

_Empuja de manera maravillosa y deliciosa, abriendo las paredes y descontrolando su respiración._

_Le abraza la espalda, suspirando a la sincronización de todos sus movimientos sexuales y sudosos. Se aferra más a él, abriendo la boca cautivando la mirada azul de su amante quien lo encuentra de lo más hermoso y excitante. Tan excitante que el inglés lo desea más adentro, que invada su interior como nunca cruzando las piernas alrededor de la cintura, cayendo los pies a la altura del trasero americano. Siente que en cualquier momento se quemará por dentro por tanta pasión junta y acumulada. Va explotar de lo caliente, pero no desea que esto termine todavía, aún queda muchos minutos para jugar un poco en cambiar posiciones como sale en ese librito sobre el maravilloso mundo del sexo._

_Alfred continúa empujando con todos sus cabellos enredados sintiendo la estimulante fricción de su miembro dentro de la cavidad. Se contrae y no se contrae. Es un juego divertido pero peligroso a la vez._

―_A-Alfred…más…más…_

_El menor se presiona el labio, con gusto le dará más. Se agarra de las sabanas, da una embestida profunda y… No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!_

―_Shit. ―se maldice frunciendo el ceño. Está bastante enojado con su persona. Decide salir del interior británico. Arthur lo observa desorientado buscando una explicación de su pausa._

― _¿Qué sucede…? ¿Por qué no sigues?_

―_Me vine antes de tiempo ―se siente muy mal, pésimo. Eso no le puede ocurrir a alguien como él. No es su culpa, no la tiene―. ¡Tú tienes la culpa!_

― _¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡Tú empujabas, no yo! ―reacciona en defensa propia incorporándose en sentarse._

―_Claro que la tienes ―insiste―. Tu trasero es muy chico y me crea complicaciones._

― _¿Mi trasero? ―¿qué problema tiene su trasero? Hasta lo que sabe, a Alfred le gusta que sea así con cierto apretón, debe agradecerle, pero sobretodo no es su culpa― Hazte responsable._

―_Uhm~. Me dio hambre, voy a comer una hamburguesa. ―desvía el tema completamente._

― _¡Estás gordo! ¡Con razón te vienes rápido! ―quizás, esa es la razón de su eyaculación precoz._

― _¡No estoy gordo! ¡Tú me ves gordo, soy esbelto!_

― _¡¿Por qué demonios estamos discutiendo? _

― _¡No lo sé, pero me agrada!_

― _¡Imbécil!_

― _¡Tú lo serás!_

**°.°.°**

•Incluyen algunos rasgos de irresponsabilidad, rebeldía, cólera, narcisismo, dependencia, negación del envejecimiento, manipulación, y la creencia de que está más allá de las leyes de la sociedad y de las normas por ella establecidas.

―_Maldita sea Alfred ―se cruza de brazos mirando irritado al menor―. Te dije bien claro: __**Puntual**__. A las cuatro y media, no a las cinco. ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que esperarte? Irresponsable._

― _¿Terminaste? ―está cansado de sus reclamos que le llegan a doler la cabeza―. No vine a tener una cita contigo para escuchar tus reclamos. _

― _¿Me estás contestando? ―pregunta mascullado._

―_No. Pero deja de actuar como un antaño. ¡Vive la vida con energía! ¡Como yo! ¡Lleno de vitalidad! ¡Jajajajajaja~! ―sonríe alegre haciendo pensar seriamente al inglés._

―_No quiero ser como tú. ―primero muerto antes que ser parecido al estadounidense._

―_Como quieras ―da por terminada la plática cogiendo la mano del mayor comenzando a caminar―. Vamos, hay que cruzar para ir a comer. ―sin más, pone un pie por donde pasan los vehículos. Inglaterra lo detiene con la mano._

― _¡Idiota, está en rojo, no cruces!_

_Pero Estados Unidos lo suelta y cursa el mismo._

― _¡No pasa nada! ¡No pasa ningún auto! ―con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro y bastante seguro de su persona, camina con tranquilidad y de repente un auto le toca la bocina para que se apresure. Casi lo atropella._

― _¡Cuidado! ―no falta que le grite desde el otro lado― ¡Cabeza de hamburguesa! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? ¡Casi te atropellan, irresponsable!_

― _¿De qué hablas? A mí nadie me atropella… Because I'm the hero! ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ―es imposible hacerle entender. _

_En fin, luego de quince minutos de discusión, fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Se sientan, piden, esperan a que lleguen sus pedidos y proceden a comer. Sin embargo, la hamburguesa de Alfred viene extraña por dentro. _

― _¿Qué es eso? ―al principio cree que es una mancha. Se fija más y no es una mancha― ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Dónde está el personal? ―se enoja sobresaltando a Inglaterra._

―_A-Alfred…cálmate…_

― _¡Personal! ¡Esta hamburguesa tiene una cucaracha! ¡¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡No comeré algo así, y no pagaré! ¡Vámonos Arthur!_

― _¡Idiota! ¡E-Espera! ¡Cálmate un poco!_

**°.°.°**

•El sujeto crece, pero la representación internalizada de su 'yo' es el paradigma de su infancia que se mantiene a lo largo del tiempo.

_Hace un milenio atrás:_

― _¡Arthur, vamos a jugar! ―la pequeña colonia alza los brazos llamando la atención de su tutor._

―_Claro mi pequeño Alfred, jugaré contigo todo lo que quieras ―el inglés se agacha a su pequeña altura con una tierna sonrisa―. Dime, ¿a qué quieres jugar?_

―_Tú cuentas y yo me escondo._

―_Okey._

_Un milenio después:_

― _¡Arthur, vamos a jugar! ―la pequeña colonia… ¡Esperen! El país norteamericano exclama alzando los brazos llamando la atención a su ex-tutor._

― _¿No crees que estas grande para eso? ―únicamente lo observa― Madura._

―_No quiero amargarme como tú. ―concluye entrecerrando los ojos._

―_Vuelve a decir eso y te rompo la cara. ―no es amargado, ¿de acuerdo? Solo es conservador y adulto._

― _¿Quieres jugar o no? ¿O vemos una película? ¡Mira! Compré unas de terror muy buenas. ―de la nada saca cuatro películas mostrando con las manos._

―_Te va a dar miedo._

―_Duermo contigo. ¿Pero quieres que juguemos? Tony trajo un nuevo videojuego._

―…_Juega solo._

―_Uhm~ ―hace un puchero todo inocente e infantil―. Cuando era pequeño jugabas conmiguu~._

―_Cuando eras pequeño. Tú lo has dicho. Ahora eres un adulto que debe comportarse como ta-_

― _¡Haré una fiesta! ―lo interrumpe― ¡Llamaré a Francis para que me ayude!_

― _¡¿Me estás escuchando idiota?_

― _¡No!_

**°.°.°**

•Afición "desmedida" a las películas de Disney.

_Peter Pan es de origen escoses. Pinocho es de origen italiano. Blancanieves, alemana. Cenicienta, según~ es francesa. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, inglesa. La Bella Durmiente, francesa. La Sirenita, danesa. Y tantos cuentos infantiles más adaptados a la producción de Disney. _

_¡Disney! Origen estadounidense. Y luego dice que no cree en hadas siendo el mayor productor de películas infantiles de ese tipo. _

_Bien, Arthur cree en hadas y en unicornios, todo lo mágico, pero Alfred se pasa. Por lo menos su intachable persona es madura, ¡en cambio el otro es todo el día infantil! _

_Suspira. Levanta la vista topándose con la cara del menor._

―_Hey Arthur._

― _¿Qué? ―dice simplemente._

―_Hoy estrenan "Enredados", ¿la vamos a ver? ¡Di que sí~! ―pide emocionado._

―… ―_no emite ningún sonido, solo lo observa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos― ¿Por qué tendríamos que verla?_

―_Porque es linda y es de mi producción. ―se siente orgulloso._

―"_Rapunzel" es un cuento alemán que tú la parodiaste llamándole "Tangled". No entiendo cómo Ludwig pudo permitírtelo. _

―_Bueno, ¿vamos o no? ―no recibe ninguna respuesta solo la brisa removerle los cabellos― También hay romance. ¡Di que sí~! ―grita._

― _¡Okey, bloody hell! Vamos a ver esa película infantil. ―a ver si así deja de molestarlo en la vía pública. Estados Unidos sonríe feliz._

― _¿Me compras un helado?_

― _¿Tengo cara de cajero automático? _

― _¿Quieres saber la respuesta?_

―_No._

― _¡Okey! ¡Vamos al cine~! ―con tono ganador, coge la mano del inglés llevándoselo al cine― ¡Jajajajajajajaja~! ¡Y después a Disneyland!_

**°.°.°**

•Se queja y da siempre la culpa a los demás.

_Nadie apoya a Alfred con su idea de crear una máquina creadora de súper héroes de última generación. Nadie. Pero…sale ganando con un pequeño soborno. Pagarles una gran suma de dinero más tratados económicos porque si no aceptan les dará de regalo lindos atentados. _

_Al día después, todos yacen reunidos verificando la máquina con los materiales de todos menos pastas y tomates._

―_Okey. Probemos la máquina. ―anuncia el americano presionando el botón rojo donde creará a figuras heroicas del mundo._

_Todos se encuentran expectantes._

_Y no pasa nada._

―_But… Why?_

―_Estaba más que claro. ―dice Francis a medio dormir. _

―_Ustedes tienen la culpa. ―Alfred los enfrenta tomándolos por sorpresa._

― _¿De qué mierda hablas, emancipado? ―pregunta Arthur con deje de disgusto._

― _¿Nuestra culpa? ―el francés también está desconcertado._

―_Yes! ¡Sus culpas! ¡Mi idea era perfecta y ustedes no saben cómo hacerla realidad!_

― _¡Espera un segundo! ―interrumpe Ludwig― ¡¿Tratas de decir que es nuestra culpa y no la tuya a pesar de que es tu idea? _

― _¡Te estás lavando las manos! ―turno de Inglaterra― ¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡Hazte responsable también!_

― _¡No se puede trabajar con ustedes si siguen gritándome! ―contesta el estadounidense― ¡¿Saben por qué no tengo la culpa?_

― _¡No sabemos! ―gritaron todos._

― _¡Porque soy el héroe!_

― _¡Idiota!_

**°.°.°**

•Tiene un deseo enorme de que los demás cubran sus necesidades, que le den lo que pide; si no es así, se enfada.

_Alfred tiene una sonrisa, porque…_

…_al llegar a la sala ve que el de orbes verdes se arregla para salir._

―_Arthur… ¿Vas a salir? ―es tomado por sorpresa._

―_Lamentablemente sí. ―contesta natural acomodándose la corbata._

―_Pero…pensé que…_

―_Lo sé ―le corta rascándose la cabeza en razón de disculpas, no es su intención dejarlo―. Me surgió una urgencia, lo siento. Para otra ocasión será. ―sonríe como despedida. Se dirige a la puerta abriéndola, pero en ese instante las manos americanas la cierran de un portazo rápido colocando nervioso y desorientado al mayor._

―_No Arthur. Tú te quedas ―la voz suena demasiada intimidadora detrás de los oídos británicos―. Dijiste que haríamos el amor como nunca._

―_E-Espera un segundo ―se voltea a medio enrojecer―…yo jamás dije eso._

― _¿A no?_

―_Estaba ebrio ―responde frunciendo el ceño y haciendo recuerdos y…maldita sea, no estaba ebrio cuando dijo eso―. De acuerdo, lo dije. Pero ahora tengo que irme, my queen me espera. ―voltea otra vez para irse, sin embargo Alfred lo agarra del brazo y comparten las miradas._

―_Esa señora puede esperar. Quédate. _

― _¿Me estás dando una orden? Nadie me da órdenes, ni siquiera tú._

―_Quédate. ―es una orden. Arthur no puede dejarlo con las necesidades básicas de una pareja, no puede. _

_Inglaterra lo fulmina lo más que puede. Murmura algo inentendible para los oídos de Estados Unidos. En un acto de segundos, el mayor lo empuja aprovechando en salir corriendo a toda prisa de la casa._

― _¡Adiós! _

― _¡Arthur, vuelve a aquí! ¡Arthur~! ―grita ordenando para que vuelva sin resultado― ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio~! ―ahora alza la voz con todo el pulmón. Está enojado. ¿Qué puede hacer? Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero._

**°.°.°**

•"Peter Pan" tiene al lado a una persona que cubre estas necesidades básicas; "Wendy".

[_Arthur: ¡Espera un maldito segundo! ¡Yo __**no**__ soy Wendy!_]

_Los labios de Alfred se mueven levemente, se frotan humedeciéndolos produciendo sonidos en susurros bajo. Siente el calor del torso bajo las ropas del inglés en su rostro, abrazándolo cuan niño necesitado de una protección adulta, y sus cabellos son acariciados por esa personas aunque al principio se negó a tomar la siesta con él. Ahora no se arrepiente. Los cabellos del norteamericano son suaves al contando entremedio de sus dedos. Le gustaría seguir masajeándolo, pero va cayendo en el sueño._

_El menor se remueve solo un poco respirando el aroma de la tela haciendo recuerdos en el sueño de su niñez, los días el cual Arthur lo abrazaba cuando tenía pesadillas. Es mejor dejar eso atrás y abrazarlo más._

_Y Arthur aunque esté completamente dormido no lo suelta, incluso tiene planeado en darle algo para comer cuando se termine la siesta._

**°.°.°**

•El "Síndrome de Peter Pan" no constituye una psicosis. Es un trastorno neurótico, o definidamente característico en la persona.

_Definitivamente es el carácter de Alfred, no obstante, deja con trastorno neurótico a Arthur._

_Lleva más de media hora hablando sobre sus ideas mientras come hamburguesas y bebe Coca-Cola sin parar. ¡No se le entiende nada de lo que dice! Hasta Alemania le pide que por favor sea más claro, ni así funciona. Francis llega a tener nauseas por la asquerosidad del menor en masticar y hablar a la vez. _

_En verdad no es que a alguien le interese saber de sus ideas absurdas, pero por lo menos que se le entienda. _

―_… ―nadie puede traducir lo que dice el norteamericano._

―_Me duele la cabeza. ―el inglés se acaricia la frente soportando todo._

―_No eres el único ―le menciona Francia―. Tengo ganas de vomitar._

―_… ―continúa con el discurso sin prestar atención._

_Inglaterra, con una jaqueca por las nubes, levanta la mano. Alfred lo ve y le sede la palabra._

― _¿Puedes hablar más claro? ¡No puedes hablar con la boca llena! ¡Yo no te di esa educación!_

― _¿Uhm? ―mira sin más dando el último sorbo― ¿Y?_

― _¿Cómo que "y", idiota?_

― _¿Y? _

― _¡Que no se te entiende nada!_

― _¡Pero soy un héroe!_

―_Arg. Yo me voy._

_No hay remedio con él._

**°.°.°**

•No se responsabiliza de lo que hace, pero cree que los otros sí lo hacen.

―_Y entonces el dólar calló. Eso es todo, nos vemos para el próximo año. ―Alfred coge sus cosas y sale de la sala dejando una gran discusión provocada por él, cosa que no le importa._

― _¡Alfred, detente aru! ―China lo persigue hasta alcanzarlo._

― _¿Qué sucede? _

―_No nos puedes dejarnos así. Mira el desorden que provocaste aru._

―_Descuida, Arthur se encarga de todo. Siempre pone orden._

― _¿Tú crees? ―voltea mirando hacia la sala. Lo único que ve es una pelea entre el inglés y el francés― No creo que así suceda aru. Ve y hazte responsable._

― _¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pero si Arthur arreglará todo. Ahora debo alimentarme. Ah, ―voltea recordando― cuando Arthur remedie todo, dile que venga a mi casa, ¿okey?_

―_Cla-claro…_

_Si realmente el inglés termina de discutir antes de la noche._

**°.°.°**

•Por una parte, suelen ser personas divertidas y a su lado todo parece pura alegría de vivir. Pero por la otra, tratan de evadir continuamente sus responsabilidades; se refugian en fantasías imposibles de cumplir y culpan a los demás de todo lo que les ocurre.

―_Entonces, Francia será mi aliado. Inglaterra será mi aliado. Rusia será mi aliado. China será mi aliado. Japón será mi aliado. Todos serán mi aliado. Y yo seré el héroe. ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ―desde adelante celebra colocando las manos en su cintura mostrando su pecho en alto todo confiado._

―_Siempre dices lo mismo. Cambia un poco, ¿no te parece? ―Francis se siente cansado jugando con un lápiz._

― _¿Cambiar? ¿Qué cosa cambiar? ―para de reír al escucharlo._

―_De ser el héroe. Estamos cansados con eso, da. ―el ruso sonríe, después de todo es el primero que aguanta las idioteces del americano haciéndose el héroe del mundo. Es una mosca molesta._

―_Pero si soy el héroe, el mundo depende de mí. ―nadie puede hacerle cambiar de opinión metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, simplemente el mundo no sería nada sin su presencia. (De seguro)_

―_Bueno… ―habla el francés― el mundo depende de ti. ¿Qué harás después de salvarnos? ¿Casarte con Arthur? ―ante esto el inglés le mira estupefacto. ¿Qué mierda tiene Francis en la cabeza?_

― _¡Buena idea! ―Alfred acepta encantadísimo la información― ¡Luego nos casaremos!_

― _¡No seas idiota! ―pensaba que iba a ser más inteligente con su indirecta, pero al parecer lo idiota no se le quita― ¡Los países no se pueden casar a no ser que formen un imperio o algo así!_

―_Francis tiene razón aru ―opina China divertido―. ¿Cómo le llamarás? "¿Imperio Estados Reinos, Imperio Reino de Estados, Imperio Estadounidense-Británico, o Inglaterra Unidos?" aru. ―luego suelta una risita siendo seguido de otros más._

―_Me gusta el "Inglaterra Unidos". ―sigue sin entender._

― _¡Idiota! ―grita Gilbert estando cansado con oír cosas tontas, lo importante es su persona y nada más. Además si se cree el héroe que arregle su situación en volver a ser nación._

― _¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo de formar un potente imperio, casarnos, y tener pequeños territorios compartidos corriendo a piecitos pelados por la casa? ―mueve los dedos imaginando los pies de los niñitos que serán sus hijos conformando una familia muy particular._

_El pobre de Inglaterra no puede creer nada, de nada._

― _¡Esa fantasía es la más estúpida de todas! ―continúa el prusiano._

― _¡¿Cómo que estúpida? ¡No lo es! ―Estados Unidos se molesta, ahora sí que se molesta para responderle― ¡Es mi futuro ideal con un final feliz! ¡Por lo menos es más realista que la tuya! ¡No puedes volver a ser un país!_

― _¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ―es golpe bajo para el albino._

― _¡¿Sabes cuál es el problema? ¡Ustedes son mi problema! ¡No me dejan ser el héroe! ¡Solo quiero ser el bueno, salvarlos, darles alegría, pero con ustedes no se puede! ¡Los odio a todos! ―grita a todo pulmón como nunca antes lo ha hecho desconcertándolos. Hasta para Rusia quien deja de sonreír observando el ceño fruncido del americano. Este aprieta los puños y sale de la sala sin saber de nada. Ellos no entienden su postura, nunca lo entenderán. _

_Los más lejos del pasillo haya un asiento. Descansa ahí sin pensar en nada, solo respira._

―_Alfred…hey… _

―_Déjame solo. ―menos quiere escuchar los sermones de Arthur, pero este hace caso omiso sentándose al lado._

―_No te pongas así. ―porque aunque no lo demuestre con soltura, le preocupa esa actitud agresiva._

―_Y tú sigues pensando que sigo siendo un niño jugando a los grandes._

―_Claro que no, idiota ―¿seguro? ―. Tal vez algo…solo olvida eso ―no piensa enredarse, es mejor continuar para calmarlo―. No eches la culpa a los demás, no los tomes en cuenta. ¿Okey?_

―_Quiero ser el héroe que todos amen. ―menciona cabizbajo. Inglaterra larga un suspiro y sonríe de lado._

― _¿Qué todos te amen? Eso me causará celos._

― _¿Uh? ―levanta la cabeza sorprendido ante aquello, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? De seguro el británico se pondrá celoso con que el mundo lo acose siendo una estrella de cine― Ja, tienes razón ―vuelve a ser el Alfred alegre recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur quien hace un pequeño sobresalto y un rubor en las mejillas, pero no se aparta―. Sobre lo de odiar a todos…no iba para ti._

―_Lo sé._

―_Y lo de "Inglaterra Unidos"…_

―_Shut up._

_Que olvide esa tontería de formar un imperio._

**°.°.°**

•Es capaz de entrar a una reunión y cautivar de inmediato al auditorio; su presencia no pasa desapercibida; es chispeante, seductor, incluso a primera vista, los demás parecen insignificantes.

_Esto es verdaderamente cierto. ¿Quién puede llamar tanta la atención? ¿Canadá? Oh, no, él no. ¿Francia? A pesar de ser el país del amor, no. Es Estados Unidos. El que habla rápido delante de todos en las reuniones de la ONU, imponiendo sus ideas nuevas, futuristas y poco realistas. Es el que lleva el hilo en el mundo (según él), porque si Estados Unidos se resfría, todos estornudan. _

_Pero su presencia siempre es percibida por el inglés desde que salen de la casa. Desde que hacen el amor. Le saluda con un "buenos días" como si no lo hubiera visto en la mañana al levantarse de la cama. Le sonríe. Aunque no puede pasar con que a veces no lo toma en cuenta por andar enojado, de seguro por andar en sus días. _

_Y Alfred siempre quiere llamar la atención. _

_Es enérgico. Alegre. Hablador. Infantil. Sonriente. Líder. Y odiado, esto también forma parte de llamar la atención. Muchos tienen ganas de aniquilarlo, muchos. Son sus facetas de dejar a todos insignificantes._

_Y seductor~._

―_Ah… _

_Besos en el cuello saboreando la sal pegada, lo hacen gemir acorralado en la pared presionado por el cuerpo del menor. Este tiene la culpa de subirle la temperatura y en tocarle con la palma toda su intimidad erguida por fuera del pantalón. Resopla en su oreja dando una mordida. El aliente es tibio permitiendo que suspire por él._

― _¿Te gusta cómo te tocó?_

―_Tócame… ―responde envuelto de puras sensaciones excitantes, sin desear que se detenga en la seducción de las caricias y el susurro en su oído sin aguantar las ganas que lo invada por dentro. Pero le molesta que solo él esté sin camisa y Alfred aún sigue vestido― Maldita sea, quítate la camisa. ―y con ese reclamo, el norteamericano se aleja para que el propio inglés se la quite con desesperación desgarrando la tela y soltando los botones. Bien, tendrá que comprarse una nueva. _

_Alfred toma al mayor de la cintura despegándolo de la pared, simplemente uniéndolo a su pecho mientras lo come su boca con succiones como una aspiradora con excelente y magistral correspondencia, sintiendo que los dedos ingleses se esconden en sus cabellos profundizando el ósculo. _

_Y caen a la cama. Los pantalones también caen pero al suelo junto con la ropa interior, los zapatos y los calcetines. Porque son una molestia para dejar sus cuerpos desnudos, uno arriba del otro. _

_Inglaterra se sienta flexionando las piernas, posando las manos en el vientre americano. Baja el cuerpo sintiendo como entra la erección en su entrada. Vota un gemido cerrando los ojos. Luego sonríe de puro de placer al comenzar con los vaivenes, en círculos, saltando, de un lado a otro siendo afirmando por las manos del menor en su cintura regulando y guiando los movimientos, fuertes, despacio, como a él le gusta más. _

―_Ah…es tan fácil se-seducirte… ―jadea el estadounidense observando la silueta del inglés, quien lo espeta haciéndose hacia adelante, apoyando la frente mojada en la de él mientras vota el aire agitado._

―_So-solo contigo…imbécil…_

―_Que me…agh…me insultes cu-cuando lo hacemos…también es…li-lindo…_

―…_idiota._

**°.°.°**

•Desde un punto de vista sería erróneo identificar aquella personalidad de un niño siendo "pureza" con una enfermedad psicológica.

_La cola es larga. Media hora de pie esperando llegar a comprar dos putos helados. ¡¿No pueden atender más rápido? Alfred se desespera subiendo la altura en ponerse de puntillas para mirar cómo va la cosa. Solo atiende una persona. Resopla enojado. Únicamente espera que Inglaterra no se haya ido por estar esperándolo. ¡No es su culpa!_

_Para el alivio de él, sigue de brazos cruzando sin moverse del lugar dónde lo estacionó. Arthur realmente está fastidiado por la demora. Pero no es culpa del norteamericano, ¡si no el estúpido vendedor! Alfred comprará los helados en tres años más. Muy bien, Alfred de igual manera tiene la culpa. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque le dijo que fueran a otro sitio! Pero no~, el héroe quiso ir al más cercano y lleno. El que quería Arthur se encuentra a quince minutos en caminar, no es tanto. La insistencia del menor le ganó. _

―_Me aburrí, se demoran mucho. ―Estados Unidos aparece todo frustrado en no comprar nada para su pareja. _

―_Te dije que fuéramos a otra parte…idiota. _

― _¿Quieres a ver el atardecer? ―la idea se le cruza por la mente al instante. Conoce una parte donde poder admirar al sol bajar. No espera la respuesta del mayor tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo al lugar. Un puente que tiene la hermosa vista. Esto seguro es mejor que los tontos helados y todas esas pobres personas esperando su turno. Suelta una risilla colocando los brazos sobre el puente, sintiendo la brisa removerle los cabellos._

_Arthur lo mira de reojo y no puede ocultar curvar los labios. De verdad sigue siendo un niño._

― _¿Por qué me miras? ―pregunta al darse cuenta. El mayor reacciona sobresaltado preguntándose cuanto tiempo se mantuvo fijándose en el perfil. _

―_Por…por nada. ―tose disimulado, y de repente es abrazado._

―_Hey Arthur. Te quiero, ¿sabes?_

_Puede tener la personalidad de un niño. Y no lo puede tratar de enfermo. Si hablamos de esa personalidad, es la más pura del mundo._

―_Lo sé. Lo sé, mi Peter Pan._

―_What?_

―_Nothing._

_Porque Alfred es así y ya. Y al que no le gusta, no es su problema._

**.**_

* * *

_

Esas son sus características representativas.

Y posiblemente Inglaterra presente los síntomas del Síndrome de Wendy.

_Fin._

**.

* * *

**

**N/A: **No sabía de la existencia de este "síndrome" hasta que mi profesor de cocina lo dijo y pensé enseguida en Alfred(xD). Y comenzó a explicar; yo imaginándome toda una escena random de Alfredito, después me metí a google-sama que todo lo sabe. En fin. Este síndrome no se define como una enfermedad, sino que es parte de la personalidad de uno siendo…infantil. Aunque esto se representa más en los hombres que en las mujeres. Y en las mujeres nace el "síndrome de Wendy" ;D (Arthur). Es que Peter Pan necesita de Wendy.

Además hacía tiempo que no hacía algo de solamente USAxUK por andar más a favor del UKxUSA, pero en fin. Por lo menos me decidí en escribir 8D

Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no sé si hacerlo con Arthur sobre el Síndrome de Wendy, lo pensaré. Si es muy complicado en adaptarlo prefiero no hacerlo xD

Saludos!

Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**.**


End file.
